State of Julholm
Julholm ('''Jalhalm)''' Jalholm is a state in the south of the United Islands It is situated center, between Irne and Brandholm, In 2015, the province had a population of 34 The capital and seat of the provincial government is the city of,Ja'alhomerhaven a city with 5 inhabitants. After the Julholmer war Lotte Leig is the Govonor in the province. The province itself, of which the north western area once was part of the larger region of Jalhalmerland The state is known for its very rare culture History History of Föglö In the Middle Ages Föglö was a relatively densely populated area, because of its location along the route from Sweden to Finland and the Baltic coast. Ships made a stopover in Föglö. Later, as with larger ships dangers was that did not stop prematurely, reduced the importance of this island. Empire of Soldania Julholm was then known as Jalhalmerland a empire with controlled Irne Julholm and Kalsberg Julholm was proclaimed as captial of durring the Gripönese Wars Julholm was tookover by Gripo FDR Brändholm Soon after the fall of Soldania Julholm was annexed by Brändholm as a result Julholm become a part of Brändholm as the Land Julholm Brändholm controled the Julholmer aspects until Anuar Laddas became govonor Jalhalmer Rabuliek Durring times as Julholm got more rights it became involved in the micronational commuinty by joining the Non-Fifa Teams Association and the Microvision song contest Soon after a coup by Shady Morsi, Julholm declared indenpendence as the Julholmer Republic Jalhalmer Rapubliek culminated in the formation of a new National Assembly After the end of the However the republic joined Brandholm due a ecomonical debt 2015 Julholmer Protests The Julholmer Revolution of 2015, locally known as the Revormed Revolution began on 24 august 2015 It consisted of demonstrations, marches, occupations of plazas, riots, non-violent civil resistance, acts of civil disobedience and strikes. Millions of protesters from a range of socio-economic and religious backgrounds demanded the overthrow of Julhomer President Van Der Heijden. The revolution included socialist, liberal, anti-capitalist, nationalist and feminist elements. Violent clashes between security forces and protesters resulted in at least 5 people injured. The protests took place in Laddas, Ja'alhomerhaven and other cities. Government The '''government of Julholm '''is the governmental structure of the state of Julholm as established by the Julholmer Constuition. The executive is composed of the Govonor several other statewide elected officials, and the Governor's cabinet. The Landskamer consists of 10 people The judiciary is composed of the Ra'act and lower courts. There is also local government, consisting of counties, municipalities and special districts. Political Parties the UI is a multi-party state. Coalitions are often formed between parties because there are so many. Law and Order Law enforcement in Julholm is the responsibility of the Civil Guard (Jurisprudence operates on a Retributive justice system, with crimes being tried by a Province Court, a City Court, or the National Court, depending on the severity of the offence. Foreign relations Julholm is currently a state of the United Islands, it has zero official diplomatic relations with other micronations. However, Julholmcan recognize countries Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations Geography Julholm is located in the South of the United Islands It borders Irne in the north and Brändholm in the south The Mainland is Julholm and 2 islets in the Baltic Sea, 3 km (1mi) from Foglo offshore from the Finnish coast. Brändholm and had a population estimated at Julholm is one of the most known islands Military Despite Julholm is part of the UI, Julholm have a four-branch military It is composed of the State Guard ,Air Force and ,Navy. All three branches are administered by the states President, and fall under the command of the president. unless the Prime Minister of the United Islands activates the Guard into federal service by executive order. As for the Julholm State Guard, the president has sole control over this force. Economy The currency of Julholm is the United Kron (K), which is regulated by the Statbanka. The Chairman of the Bank is Dennis der Lee He announced the creation of the Federal Revenue and Customs, controlling Its only used in the cultural regions of the republic Culture Due to Julholmer citizens rejecting United Islands culture, Julholm has slowly developed a unique cultural identity. Julholmer culture is considered as a European Isolate culture.However Julholmers see the Julholmer Culture as Danish. Julholmer culture has developing during the existence of a Julholmer state. It was essentially developed from the cultural traits which where developed unintentionally during the history of the Julholmer state, as well as the cultural traits of citizens. It also has and a distinct constructed language known as Julholmese, and a national culture has slowly flourished over the years of its existence. Category:United Islands